A Moment with Destiny
by JC-zala
Summary: She was his love and his life. Everything about her was precious to him. Destiny had brought her to him and he will forever treasure every moment with her. AthrunxCagalli one-shot.


JC: An AsuCaga one-shot fic. Destiny has brought them apart, but it also brought them together again. They are truly destined for one another and their love will always bloom till the end of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

**A Moment with Destiny**

_The times, the moments, the memories I shared with her, were all precious to me. _

He was settled in bed, a blanket covered his body and a pillow rested his head. He opened his eyes, revealing the emerald-green color that shone brightly. He placed his hand on his temple, as he thought back the wonderful dream he had. It was about the one he loved, Cagalli.

_She's all I ever wanted._

He shifted to his side and moved himself closer to her. At present, she was still asleep, looking like an angel, no, a goddess. She was a gift to him, a gift that came from heaven. He was grateful to have her at his side, to love and care.

_I'm glad I met you._

He wrapped his arms around her, admiring her petite figure. He placed kisses on her neck, and on her cheeks. After that, he sincerely looked at her.

_I love you, Cagalli._

He gently whispered into her ear. He rose from bed, without taking his eyes off of her. He smiled.

A streak of the sun's ray, coming from the window, caught his attention. It was already morning. Immediately, he got dressed and exited the room, leaving the blonde to slumber peacefully.

_I promised to protect her, but there were times I failed to do so. In the midst of her hardships, I left her. I went to war to fight. I was such a fool to think my decisions were right. I almost lost her. _

She woke up only to find Athrun missing from her side. Her eyes wandered around the room in search for him. Unfortunately, he was not there. She got off the bed, pulling the sheet covering around her body. She glanced at the wonderful view of the garden from the window and inhaled the fresh aroma of the flowers. It was enchanting. Among the flowers, the sight of the red roses greatly inspired her. It was her favorite.

_Precious Rose…_

Athrun once told her that she was his precious rose. Though it seemed amusing, it was flattering as well. Yet, she cannot imagine herself as a lovely rose like the ones in the garden.

_The flower doesn't wither even under the glaring sun_

It surprised her. She still ended up with him, even though there were times she thought that she lost him. Her heart was now at ease knowing that he was just there. He was the only one who held her eternal happiness. He was her strength and her will to pursue life further. He meant everything to her, because she loved him the most.

_My heart beats only for you..._

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms made its way around her waist. She was pulled closer to him until her head reached his shoulder. He tightened his grip, as he placed a kiss on her neck.

_You're my only one, Cagalli..._

She turned her head at him, revealing her golden-brown eyes. She touched his face, as she admired his handsome features. Afterwards, her hands crept around his neck as she leaned her head on his chest.

_I love you so much, Athrun.  
_

He gradually pushed her back until his eyes met hers again. Without hesitation, Athrun leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation within him.

His kiss was passionate and captivating. It was enough to melt her fragile heart.

Soon, they broke the kiss. They silently looked at each other avidly. At the same time, both of them smiled.

_My true happiness lies within you..._

"I have a surprise for you," he said, running his hand through her golden locks.

"What is it?" she asked in curiosity.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore."

He gently placed her on the bed. He removed the blanket around her, revealing her perfect body. It was to die for. He bent down and kissed her again, but only for short time. He stood and made his way to the door. He told her to get dress, while he waits for her outside.

She simply nodded her head. As he left the room, she silently sat on the bed. She hugged herself, as she sensed Athrun's warmth around her body. Indeed, it was like he was still there with her. His touch was so soft and tenderly.

_I feel his warmth snuggling in..._

He stood by his car, waiting patiently for his princess to arrive. He was wearing light-grey pants, a red shirt and white blazers with matching sunglasses that covered his emerald-green eyes. He looked flashy but cool.

After a few minutes, he saw her running towards him wearing an apple green tube blouse, a white micro mini-skirt, and white sandals. Her hair was neatly tied, making her look more beautiful to Athrun. Seeing her in her current outfit almost made him drool. He snapped out of his trance as she neared him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she told him. She twirled around before facing him again. "How do I look?"

Athrun merely blushed at her. "I can't believe you're wearing a skirt now."

"Well, I only did this for you..." she said timidly.

"I think you look great."

_You're always beautiful, no matter what you wear._

He blindfolded her, because he didn't want to let her know where they were going. As soon as he hopped into the car, he took off. When they arrived at the destination, he swiftly parked his car. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called his friend to inform him to get things ready.

"Athrun, are we there yet?" Cagalli asked. She was itching to remove the blindfold to see her surroundings. She was growing impatient.

"Not yet... But soon..." he answered.

She almost shrieked when she felt that Athrun lifted her bridal style.

"I can walk you know."

"But it's much easier for me to bring you to the place if I carry you."

Not another word, he started walking.

_I suddenly imagine myself as a prince taking a princess to a lovely place which holds the greatest treasures of her life. _

Soon, they reached a room that was dim and dark. When Athrun removed her blindfold, she was revealed to the darkness. It was eerie. There was not a light, but she could clearly see the silhouettes of the objects around the room. It filled her mind with wonders.

Athrun had a smile on his face, for he was excited to show her the surprise. He moseyed over to the corner of the room and switched on the lights.

Cagalli was blinded with what's all around her. Her eyes wandered around as she saw every bit of pictures and posters of her wearing different dresses and striking different poses. It was like being a world revolving around her. She was overwhelmed.

_I see myself, my true and outmost self. _

She shifted her eyes on Athrun and saw him kneeling down before her like a knight who was ready to carry out orders from his princess. He reached for her hand, gently squeezing it, as he looked at her with those luscious eyes. He showed her a velvet box containing a silver ring with rubies on it.

"Athrun?" murmured Cagalli.

"I brought you here to show how much I admire you. These images you see before you are what I see in you right now. Cagalli, since the day we met, my life changed. Because of you, I am still alive. I'm forever grateful to you. And when I fell in love with you, my life gained its true purpose." Slowly, he stood without letting go of her hand. He locked his eyes onto her, with the earnest passion and love he had for her.

_Destiny has brought us apart and brought us together again. _

"Cagalli Yula Athha, princess and Head Representative of ORB, will you marry me?"

She was quite surprise and happy to hear that. After her long wait, he finally proposed to her. Without a doubt in her mind, she nodded her head. "Yes, I will marry you, Athrun Zala."

Athrun, in his excitement, lifted Cagalli and twirled around, almost making her dizzy. He placed her down and hugged her.

_I want to share my life with her, forever..._

Athrun slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring was going to be the physical symbol of their love for each other. Cagalli smiled royally at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Athrun, thank you and I love you."

"I love you too, Cagalli, with all my heart."

He cuddled her into his arms. Once again, he stopped to admire her. Not a moment to spare, he kissed her passionately. Their feelings for each other were true and sincere. They held each other tight, refusing to let go of the other. The couple was a sight to see. They were a fine example of true love.

_I once released this feeling to the world. Now that I have you, that feeling returned to my heart. _

_Destiny has been cruel to us, throwing difficult obstacles to us, making our lives depressed. Yet, it was all to make us even stronger. We have come a long way and endured greatly. It was all worth it for the final outcome of Destiny is the moment I'm having with you right now. _

**End**

* * *

JC: It was totally fluffy! I sometimes surprised myself with my own ideas. Some people say I'm not the romantic type and yet I can write these kinds of stories. But I surely enjoyed writing the AsuCaga moment here. Athrun and Cagalli are forever my favorite! Please review and no flaming.


End file.
